simegenfandomcom-20200215-history
Muryin Farris ambrov Zeor
Appears in: Zelerod's Doom Child - Female Later: channel, Sectuib in Zeor Klyd's only child and his heir, she acknowledges Hugh as a second father because her mother, Aisha, was Hugh's wife. As with so many Farris's, Muryin becomes a figure of world history early in life by accepting an unusual First Transfer and going on to mend a quarrel that could have altered world history. (Source: Index card file, Muryin Alur Farris. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER) Disappeared in Battle of Leander Field. Captured, brought to Rior. Married Jesse Dumas. Great-Grandmother of Digen and Ilyana, Klyd's daughter. Muryin returned Rior to Hugh's original principles, apparently as an example, rather than a destroyer. (Source: Index card file, Muryin Alur Farris -- History -- Peripeheral information to SIME SURGEON http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/surgeon/SURGEON1.html) At age 46 kidnapped by Rior (Jess Valleroy), who took Muryin as his consort in Torluen. He (Distect) used her (she appeared at Distect rallies, unknown in Digen's time whether she did this voluntarily or not) as focusing on Leander Territory (a Sime Territory), he fomented rebellion against the Tecton among the in-Territory renSimes on the theme "why should the channel be the only ones to live normal lives when you are entitled to Gen~Sime transfer just as much as they are?" Muryin was with the Distect a year --- she is a "traitor," discredited out-Territory, but often regarded as a heroine in-Territory. Died in childbirth (a son) -- not known outside the Distect, or that Ilyana Dumas is her descendant. Becomes Sime at 14, married at 18, heir at 25. Has two miscarriages, one stillbirth, three children who died before age 3 or so. Never fully recovered after birth of heir, and was warned to have no more babies. (Source: Index card file. SIME SURGEON http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/surgeon/SURGEON1.html) Digen Farris's great-grandmother, very "wise." Sayings: To Companions in Zeor --- "It is your function to knock things over, and mine to keep them from falling over. They call that teamwork." The Donor's first maxim: Never approach a Sime with courage in your heart. (Courage being required only to contain fear.) "Never turn your back on a Gen you haven't touched." (Meaning touched with laterals, probably to test steadiness.) "When you disregard a rule, you must do so without a speck of guilt in you." That's the only way to know you're right. (Personal responsibility) "Never quit when you're down." (Quit on an upswing, then you'll know you're quitting what you don't want rather than giving up what you're too lazy to go out and get.) "He who holds power is responsible for how it is used -- or how it uses him." "Once foresworn, never trusted." Possibly: "The only way to bend reality is to be bent by it." "If God had intended that man live by the letter of the law, he would not have given man a nager by which to recognize intent." "The essence of life is choice. It is the purpose of human existence. Cease to choose deliberately with caution and integrity, and choices will be forced upon you until you have no integrity left. If this should ever happen to the Sectuib in Zeor -- Zeor will be dead." (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR FOREVER, Third Draft) "What is the House of Zeor?" -- Excerpt from a speech by the daughter of Klyd Farris, Muryin Alur Farris, Sectuib in Zeor, the day she closed the House of Zeor and ordered the buildings razed to the ground. "The House of Zeor has always been more than a cluster of buildings; the Sectuib in Zeor has always been more than a person. Zeor is not a place or a person. Zeor is the striving for perfection, the dedication to excellence, the realization of mankind's fullest potential -- Sime and Gen united. Each and every one of us has pledged Unto Zeor, Forever. As long as there is a Sectuib in Zeor to carry our pledge, not one of us, nor our children after us, will permit outselves to stand forsworn -- to Zeor, to the Tecton, or to humanity. Out of Death was I Born, Unto Zeor, Forever!" Source: A COMPANION IN ZEOR fanzine #12 -- From the Sime~Gen Discussion List --- More on Muryin Alur Farris http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/cz/cz12/letters.html) Letters from Jean Lorrah, dated Wed, 1 Oct 1997 --- where there is a connection with Zhag and Tonyo. Muryin Farris—Groupie? --- Excerpt: "Whoa! I don’t know whether to believe the story Tony told me while I was walking the dogs today. My first reaction was to tell him, “You wish!” But then, when I thought it over, well … at least it’s possible, if not probable. Tony claims that he once had an affair with Muryin Farris, and that they had a child together. After you pick yourself up off the floor from your fit of laughter, consider these facts: Tony is only three or four years older than Muryin. Once he and Zhag gain a little fame, they tour all over the North American continent. He is very handsome and sexy as all hell, and he’s talented, too. What woman wouldn’t desire him? He’s got a nager that could light up New Washington. What Sime wouldn’t desire him? He’s a fanir. What Sectuib wouldn’t want a fanir for her householding?" --- Much omitted. Zhag and Tony are the main characters in The Story Untold and minor characters in To Kiss Or To Kill.